Bowser Castle 2
Bowser Castle 2 is a race course in Super Mario Kart, the fourth course of the Flower Cup. It was subsequently reused in Mario Kart: Super Circuit as the first track in the Extra Lightning Cup. It is a stone road set in a pool of lava. Its obstacles are falling Thwomps and thin rectangular gaps in the floor that make drivers fall into the lava below. The track is also notable for its jumping ramps; similar to those found in newer installments (after Mario Kart DS) which allows racers to perform tricks. A large statue of Bowser can be seen in the background. Official Descriptions in Mario Kart DS *'Instruction Booklet:' "This course appeared in Mario Kart: Super Circuit™ for the Game Boy Advance™. It's a flat course, but the lava trenches all over make it really dangerous." *''Mario Kart DS'' European Website: "Tight right-angled turns abound on Bowser's turf, as you contend with angry Thwomps threatening to squash your kart into a pancake, make daring boost-assisted leaps over lava pits, and cut corners mere millimetres away from flames hotter than Bowser's breath." Description It features all the elements typical of Bowser Castle courses. These include Thwomps (which will only start going up and down in the second round), jump lines and the lava pool. Characteristic of this track are the forks, where the player can choose one way to go. This offers them the possibility to use a zipper or an extra Item Box. At one point, however, the wrong decision leads to a trap: Where there are a lot of Coins, there's one way forward and one left. Choosing the left one leads to a plank which says "STOP"; driving on will result in falling into the lava. The player can try, however, to reach the opposite plank with a Cape Feather jump, or by using a mushroom boost and hopping, however this is very difficult. When falling into the lava, they may be placed on the other side by Lakitu. This is the longest course in the game. ''Mario Kart: Super Circuit'' The course reappeared in Mario Kart: Super Circuit, and is the first track in the Extra Lightning Cup. It uses the background from that game's own Bowser Castle 2. The Thwomps and Zipper were removed from the track. ''Mario Kart DS'' It appears as a retro course in Mario Kart DS as the third course in the Banana Cup. The layout of the course remains unchanged from the previous iteration, except with its enhanced 3D graphics and all the ramps being replaced by Dash Panels. If a racer is shrunk by a Lightning, they cannot complete the first jump necessary for completing this course and will fall to the lava. Missions 4-5 and 5-4 take place on this course. In 4-5, the player has to collect 15 Coins without getting squished by a Thwomp, and in 5-4, the player has to drive through 10 numbered gates in order. The course has never been available in Wi-Fi. Trivia *In Mario Kart DS, one can make a high jump by hopping at precise timing when driving over one of the boosted ramps. Category:Mario Kart courses Category:Super Mario Kart courses Category:Mario Kart: Super Circuit courses Category:Mario Kart DS courses